Rules and guidelines
Here at the , we have a few rules. Please take the time to read them before editing any articles. Failure to comply to any of these rules will have the user warned or infracted where appropriate. If it happens again, you'll receive a kick. Main Rules= *Please refrain from insulting other users. Threats or insults towards a member isn't tolerated. *Do not make multiple accounts, be it for ban evasion or any other purposes. (If your account is hacked or you otherwise lose access to your main account and cannot regain control, making another account is acceptable.) *Though you may question the authenticity of sources regarded as official, do not make changes in light of suspicions until there is a consensus. *No promotion of criminal activity. *Do not edit another editor's user page, unless you have administrative or content moderation abilities. Unless if the edit is used to alert spam users, then that's okay as long as you use it for what it's supposed to be made for. *Do not spam or flame the wiki. Vandalizing any page of any kind here will be punished, which relates to posting fake or edited pictures, insulting a character in their article or a user on their page. Fake information is forbidden, this means fan characters and fan episodes or pictures. (If you're looking for the Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki, go here.) |-|Language Rules= *This wikia is for English speakers, so please keep this in mind when making edits or speaking to other members. Profanity/bad language is automatically forbidden. This wikia is for all ages and will not be tolerated. *'No using strong language.' Threats or insults towards a member isn't tolerated. Please refrain from using strong language at all in comment sections for articles, which are more likely to be seen than a thread or wall post, or the chat, where censor templates do not function (minor swears, such as "crap", "d***", "f***" and "hell" are tolerated when uncensocyan, though it would be appreciated if they were used sparingly). *'Profanity/bad language is automatically forbidden.' This wikia is for children and will not be tolerated. |-|Images= There are a few rules that specifically cover image uploading. If an image violates one of these rules, it will be immediately removed from an article and may be deleted. *Give proper names to your images before uploading, and make sure the graphical user interface of whatever program you took the image in is not visible in the image. *Before removing an image, make sure that it is not in a gallery first. If it is and you plan to remove it, please remove it from the gallery first, otherwise it will leave a "dead" image and make the gallery look ugly. *Do not upload images that are graphically violent or very sexual in nature. |-|Other Rules= *'Only admins are allowed to edit the front page and poll.' Some other pages on this wiki also got protection to against spam. For some new user, at first you may find that you can not edit on some pages yet, but after a few days, when the new account badge on your profile disappears, you'll be able to contribute. *'Rules for young members:' Any young member under the age of 12 is asked to have an older user monitor your edits. *Please visit More Rules to continue reading. |-|Remember...= *This is not a fanon wiki, which means the stuff on this wiki is whole and will be shown on TV. *This wiki does not own Peppa Pig, since it is distributed by eOne Family. *Some pages on this wiki are protected. Category:Site administration